Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 6: Rescue the Rainbow Infant
This is Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures' sixth episode. This episode depicts Josh & co. searching for the missing Rainbow Infant, a skunk that wears the Amulet of Lumen. The Amulet of Lumen blesses the wearer with strange powers, believing that he/she may be a hero/heroine. Josh and co. found out that the Rainbow Infant was missing, because they saw posters on walls about her, everywhere near the Thunderous Tornado Castle. They are about to discover the mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's absence. Will they save this angelface that is destined to be chosen by the Amulet of Lumen and will they discover another mystery behind the Rainbow Infant's peculiar fur? Storyline 3:35 AM in Arctical Island... Baby Girl Skunk: ''(wearing a rainbow amulet) (purring in her sleep)'' ???: ''(budges through the door of a straw hut quietly and enters the baby girl skunk's room) (peeks at the wooden crib and grabs her by force)'' Baby Girl Skunk: ''(started crying)'' ???: ''(seals her mouth with duct tape)'' Baby Girl Skunk: ''(muffles, her tears gushing out from her eyes)'' ???: ''(ties her up with electric ropes)'' Baby Girl Skunk: ''(electrocuted) MMMMRGHHH!! ''(unconscious) ???: 'Hmph. ''(tucks the baby inside a crystalline sphere) 'Young Man: '''What is that sound...? ''(wakes up) ''Mmh.. ''(peeks from his tent to see) ''A ball? '???: ''('teleports away through a Teleporter)'' Young Man: 'Aaand it's gone. Bummer. ''(goes back to sleep) In Ventilus... 9:20 AM... '''Josh: ''(exits the castle, seeing posters taped on the wooden electric posts) Hrm? What are these posters? Mm... '''Yuki: '(exits the castle) ''Dear, why are you h-- Hm? ''(sees posters) '' '''Josh: '''Oh, you're there. '''Yuki: '''Yes. These posters depict need of help. Seems to be a missing baby. '''Rey: '''Hey guys. I'm with Jack, Patricia, and SPARKY today! '''Josh: '''Oh hey. Jack, Patricia & SPARKY: (waves hello) Jack: Hiya guys! '''Josh: '''Hey. '''Rey: '''Today's work is to retrieve the Rainbow Infant from the malefactor of this... abduction crime. '''Josh: '''Splendid idea. SPARKY: Why would a cute rainbow infant be in danger of an abduction crime? Jack: I'm not sure, but I guess we better start a search party. Patricia: Jack's right, prehaps we can split up. We can cover more ground that way. '''Josh: 'SPARKY ''It's THE Rainbow Infant, not a mere rainbow infant. The missing baby on these posters is the Rainbow Infant, because it was the wielder of the Amulet of Lumen. Jack: The Amulet of Lumen? I never saw that kind of amulet before. Patricia: Me neither. SPARKY: Nope, it's not in my data base. '''Josh: '''It's time that I tell you.. Well, according to the prophecy, the Amulet of Lumen is an Ancient Relic. It is a crystallized soul of a legendary mage skunk centuries ago. It is said that he/she died in the Great Halfling-Ancient War. She crystallized her soul into a gem to continue to exist without his/her former physical body. '''Yuki: '''That mage skunk was a woman. Going anywhere without being seen, it searches for a creature who is worthy to wield the amulet's power. Initially, it chooses newborn creatures, particularly female skunks, to be the wielder. The baby shown in this photo is really adorable. She was fragile as a newborn, so the amulet chose her. '''Rey: '''Hmm, it says that: "The amulet cannot be worn off from the wearer, unless it is already dead, or a certain blade would rip off the string from the wearer's neck. If the amulet was ripped off from the wearer, he/she passes away." ''(sighs) Yuki: '''We must ask around about this. Patricia: Maybe we can split up, we can ask more people that way. '''Josh: '''Alright... Yuki & I, Jack & Patricia, Rey & SPARKY.. Any questions? Jack: Nope. SPARKY: We're good. '''Josh: Okay, we're ready to go. Rey: '''Beat down! Jack: Then let's go find the baby! '''Josh & Yuki: ''(they fly off)'' Rey: 'SPARKY. SPARKY: Okie dokie. (runs off with Rey) Jack & Patricia: (runs off) ''With Rey & SPARKY... 'Rey: '''Okay, SPARKY, shall we commence the investigation? SPARKY: Yes we shall, Rey. Let's go. '''Rey: '''Yeah. ''(asks an elder woman) ''Uh, excuse me, can I ask? '''Elder Woman: '''Sure, anything to answer, sonny. SPARKY: Have you seen a rainbow infant around here somewhere? '''Elder Woman: '''Huh? '''Rey: '''I think she meant the ''Rainbow Infant. 'Elder Woman: '''Ooh, the Amulet of Whatchamacallits' chosen wee baby? '''Rey: '''Perhaps we can refresh your mind, miss... '''Elder Woman: '''Thank you sonny! ''(thinks for a while) ''Mmh... SPARKY: We are looking for the Rainbow Infant because she could be in great danger & we must protect her at all cost from any thieves. That's why the Rainbow Infant is very important to protect. '''Elder Woman: '''Yes, she must be protected, because of the Amulet of... Whatchama-- No. Lumen! The Amulet of Lumen! SPARKY: That is correct. '''Elder Woman: '''Thank you, dearie. SPARKY: You are very welcome. '''Elder Woman: '''It's an Ancient Relic. SPARKY: It is indeed. '''Elder Woman: '''You are keen for that! One question from the old woman: Do you live here, dearie? SPARKY: Actually no, I'm from Planet Mobius created by Patricia. '''Elder Woman: '''Who's Patricia? Your... creator, dearie? Are you some sort of machine? '''Rey: '''Well, she's a type of artificial intelligence and can turn organic. '''Elder Woman: '''Wow! That's great to hear from you, sonny. SPARKY: (smiles) :) '''Elder Woman: '''Okay, back to where we left off, dearies. The Amulet of Lumen is rumored to be a legendary wizard that made his/her soul into a gem. I haven't forget this since I was a young woman. SPARKY: I see...a legendary wizard that made the baby's soul into a gem. I wonder why? '''Rey: '...Huh? 'Elder Woman: '''I meant... That legendary wizard turned his/her own soul into a gem and wandered off to choose its wielder. SPARKY: Oh sorry. I guess I got my words mixed up a bit. '''Elder Woman: '''That's okay, dearie. SPARKY: I wonder why the legendary wizard would do that? '''Rey: '''According to the Prophecy, the wizard DID crystallize his/her own soul to continue to exist and to be used by a hero or heroine. If it chooses that person. That wizard was a great and remarkable prodigy since his/her time. ''...meaning "a legendary wizard that made the baby's soul into a gem" is astray from normal understanding... (sighs) SPARKY: I see, the wizard is amazing since his/her time. The Rainbow Infant must be very special. '''Rey: '''Josh told us that the wizard, or should I say, mage skunk, died during the Halfling-Ancient War. SPARKY: Halfling-Ancient War? It reminds me of Darkstorm the Halfbreed & Anu the Anubis Warrior. '''Rey: '''Hm, I wonder that too. However, Darkstorm may be a Halfling, but he's not included in the war. It was centuries ago. SPARKY: Oh, I get it. I'm sorry, Rey. '''Rey: '''No need, you just had some thoughts, that's all. SPARKY: I guess your right. And besides, the Rainbow Infant must need protection at all costs & we must get going pretty soon, because the Rainbow Infant's powers are a force to be reckon with. '''Rey: Erm, I think a better reason is that she must be protected so that she will not be used by evil to be transformed into a villain. SPARKY: Even though I'm Patricia's A.I., I do not know all of the info of the Rainbow Infant at all. I am very sorry for my mistake. Rey: ''''Twas not a mistake. It's just your speculation and I got no problem with it. It is just that the force to be reckoned with is not the purpose of protecting the wee baby. SPARKY: Oh ok then. I see. You're right, Rey. We must protect the Rainbow Infant from being captured by a villain & from being turned into one as well. '''Rey: '''Yeah. ''(turns to the elder woman) ''Um, Granny, have you found the Rainbow Infant here somewhere. '''Elder Woman: '''Ohh yeah, I haven't answered that one. My bad. Well, I haven't found her, sorry! Try asking the others if they know. SPARKY: Thank you for your support. We will continue the search for the Rainbow Infant. '''Elder Woman: '''You're welcome, dearie. Godspeed on your investigation! '''Rey: '''Thanks, Gran. SPARKY: Thank you. '''Elder Woman: '''Farewell! '''Rey: '''Buh-bye. SPARKY: Bye. '''Rey: ''(turns to SPARKY) Well, let's ask others... SPARKY: That's a good idea Rey. '''Rey: '''Alrighty. SPARKY: (heads off to ask the others) ''With Jack & Patricia... Jack: (to a random citizen) Pardon me, but do you know anything about the Rainbow Infant? We're trying to find her & protect her. Young Man: ''(has a backpack and a tent case) Who're you, stranger? Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend Patricia the Skunk. And we're here to find the Rainbow Infant for protection, have you seen her? '''Young Man: '''Rainbow Infant? Y'mean, the baby with the amulet? Jack: Yes, that's her. Do you know the Rainbow Infant? '''Young Man: '''Yep, that's what my grandfather told me through a true story that happened many years ago. Patricia: I see. That's very interesting. '''Young Man: '''Yup. Hey, pardon me earlier for calling ya strangers. It's just I saw pure Mobians for the first time. Heh... So, what'd ya need from me? Jack: We would like some information about the Rainbow Infant, please? '''Young Man: '''Sure thing. I saw her since she arrived in Arctical Island. She was my new neighbor. For a limited time. Was campin' there. Well, y'see, since this horrible incident started, I've never seen her in the morning. That's because I think I sensed someone budging in their house that dawn. I heard the sound myself. I saw the anonymity dude exiting the house holding something. And I heard a loud wail but it was so faint and sealed, yet I could hear it. Jack: An Anonymity Dude? Sounds like somebody we know, but it isn't. Patricia: Interesting. That wailing sound must've been the Rainbow Infant. She is already captured. Jack: We gotta warn the others. O_O '''Young Man: '''Hmm, it was so fuzzy to see the yard at night. I remember that he was holding a shiny ball. It shimmered in the night that made my fuzzy eyes could easily see it. '''Rey: '''Hey guys! ''(runs to Jack and Patricia) ''SPARKY and I got some bit of progress. We need to contact the others. Patricia: We got to tell the others as well, cause we got some important info from this young man. '''Rey: '''Yep. Patricia: He said that he saw an shadowy figure exiting a house holding something that is wailing, but it is faint & sealed. (gasps) What if something that shadowy figure is holding is a "someone". '''Rey: '''Maybe. Speaking of someone, where's Josh and Yuki? SPARKY: You know, that is a good question. I'll check the GPS map in my data base. (Uses her nanos to make a holographic map out of it & begins checking it) '''Rey: '''Lemme see... ''(checks the holographic map) ''Hmm... There, found 'em. Incoming! '''Josh & Yuki: '''(they fly towards the group) '' '''Josh: '''Hey guys, I just discovered something. '''Yuki: '''Yes. And it is about the culprit. Category:Episodes